Homework
by Lexii-chan
Summary: One-shot. Don't steal Jaylynn's homework. Devlin sighed and shook his head. Hopefully, her trick won't be as bad as he thinks it will be... implied Gwevin and Juen. Please read and review!


**A/N:**Okay, well, I know that you people want me to update my other stories and stuff, but I just had the urge to write a future fic. Saying it now, this will imply Juen (Julie and Ben) and Gwevin (Gwen and Kevin), and mention their kids. One of them will be OC's, and she [Jaylynn Tennyson] belongs to my friend Sabaku-No-Sirri13

Alexa: Okay, I can do this, {takes deep breath}[whispers] I don't own Ben 10

Kevin: What?

Alexa: [Talks in a much louder voice] I don't own Ben 10

Kevin: Can't hear ya'.

Alexa: [mutters] Yeah, sure you can't... [Yells] I. DO NOT. OWN. BEN. 10!! There, happy? {glares at Kevin}

Kevin: {smirking} Yup.

Julie: Oh-kay, before the authoress kills Kevin over there, here's the story!!

**!WARNING! MAY HAVE BAD GRAMMAR OR INCORRECT SPELLING !WARNING!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Homework**

**Friday, 5:26PM  
Location: Currently Unknown**

"This is stupid," Devlin conceded, "One way or another, Mom and Dad are going to find out and ground us for doing this." Jaylynn snorted, brushing some of her black and orange hair out of her face.

"Yeah, right. When have they ever caught us?" Jaylynn inquired, filling a bucket with glue.

"Well, there was last week," Devlin started, "Or that time we were on Anodine and they found out that we were playing with Grandma Verdona's stuff... right after they told us _not _to do that, and we accidentally opened a hole in the fabric of time and space. Or that time when we tricked Kenny in to running right head straight in to a wall. Or-"

"Okay, so they've found out about us doing a lot of stuff we shouldn't have done," Jaylynn interrupted, "But, have they ever catch us red-handed."

"Mom, yes. Dad, nu-uh," Devlin answered, "Dad may be smart when it comes to tricks, but only mom can tell when we're about to do something stupid..."

"You mean like right now?" A voice asked. Both Jaylynn and Devlin froze, hoping it wasn't who they thought it was. They both turned around to see it was only, Gwendolyn, their 'cousin', or as she everyone called her, Wendy. You see, the year after Kenny was born, little Gwendolyn graced the world with her presence. Wendy was a little Julie replica, the only thing was that she had streaks of brown in her black hair.

"You know that Aunt Gwendolyn and Uncle Kevin are going to kill you if they found out about this, right?" Wendy asked. Jaylynn rolled her eyes.

"Of course we do."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because we love playing tricks on Kenny," Jaylynn responded, "Now, please don't tell mom, dad, Uncle Ben, Aunt Julie, or Kenny about this, Kay?" Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not to sure if I should keep that promise..."

"Don't worry, Wendy, all we're doing is going to cover your older brother with washable glue than add a second coat of feathers," Jaylynn explained, "No harm done." The young Asian cringed slightly at the explanation.

"That sounds kind of mean. May I ask _why_ your about to torture my brother?"

"He stole my homework," Jaylynn said while setting up the feathers. Wendy sighed and shook her head, than went out through the other door. One that the Levin twins weren't rigging.

"I won't tell, dad, or mom, or anyone else, but don't let it get out of hand!" Wendy called over her shoulders before leaving.

**Location: Now known, Ben 10k's hide-out/home**

Jaylynn giggled to herself. This plan was ingenious! When Kenny walked through the doors, the glue will fall on top of him, causing him to be momentarily blind. In the moment of blindness he'll walk foreword tripping over a wire causing feathers to fall over him. Jaylynn waited in one of the corners, a camera in hand ready to take the picture.

Devlin glanced worriedly at his sister. This was a little much, I mean all he did was take her homework, copied it that accidentally set it on fire... Okay, so maybe it wasn't over the top since it did take Jaylynn about two hours to do. Still, this was a little too mean. Devlin sighed. He hoped he wouldn't get in to much trouble. All he did was get the glue and feathers. Not much else...

Just than the door slide open...

_WHOOSH!! _**CLINK!**

"WHAT THE-?!" A voice screamed as the glue fell on his head. Both Jaylynn and Devlin eyes opened wide in shock. _Oh, crap! This isn't good..._ Both Levin twins thought.

**0000**

**Location: Ben 10k's family room**

"You two shouldn't have done that!" Julie Tennyson scowled at the two kids. "That was really a mean thing to do! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"We're sorry, Aunt Julie," Devlin apologised. "But-"

"We only did it cause your son the jerk-wad stole my homework, copied it, than accidentally set it on fire," Jaylynn explained bluntly. Julie sighed.

"Did you have to get that drastic?" She asked. Jaylynn shrugged.

"Not to sure. But I do know that I was really angry at the time, and that it took me about two hours to write that report. It's no my fault that your son's too lazy to do the report himself."

"I guess you kind of have a point there. But next time, just tell me, I'll scowl him myself, okay?" Julie asked. Jaylynn and Devlin nodded.

"Hopefully you'll listen to your Aunt about that..." Ben said as he wiped his head with a towel. Jaylynn looked up sheepishly at her Uncle.

"Sorry Uncle Ben, didn't mean to get you with that trick. It was ment for your son," Jaylynn apologised.

"Should've known," Ben muttered, "What'd he do?"

"Stole her homework," Julie sighed. "I think I'm going to have a talk with that boy..." Just than, said boy walked right into the room, not realising what he had caused. His green eyes looked questioningly at his family.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Kenny asked. Jaylynn glared at her cousin from where she was sitting, obviously, still angry at what he did. Julie placed a hand on her hip.

"Young man, did you take Jaylynn's homework?" Julie questioned. Kenny sheepishly rubbed his neck, something he seemed to inherit from his dad whenever he got into trouble.

"So, I guess they told you, huh?" Kenny replied. Julie and Ben nodded. Kenny laughed nervously, "I swear! It was an accident! I went heatblast and I-"

"Heatblast? I don't remember giving you that alien," Ben commented. Kenny, again, laughed nervously. Julie just sent Kenny one of those motherly scolding looks.

"Mister, we're going to have to talk to you about this later," Julie crossed her arms over her chest, "You're lucky today's your Uncle Kevin's birthday or else you would be in trouble now." Kenny groaned.

"How much trouble am I going to be in?"

"Let's just say," Ben started, "that after today, your not going to see the light of day for a while."

"Well, come on! We should meet Gwen and Kevin now to celebrate before they have their private dinner," Julie reminded taking her husband's hand.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:**

Yeah... This was just some drabble I was in the mood to write. It's just a one-shot. So, don't expect another chapter, unless I decide to make this into a story with a bunch of drables about the mini-adventures of Kenny, Jaylynn, Wendy, and Devlin. Hope you liked this!

~Alexa


End file.
